Cagalli's First Debut
by popcaga
Summary: Cagalli memiliki bakat sepak bola yang handal namun dia berhenti saat SMA.Athrun adalah seoarang pesepak bola yang jenius.Konflik terjadi saat mereka akan menghadapi Pekan Olah Raga untuk menuju SeaGames.onegai Review ya chap 7 up and end makasih
1. Chapter 1

Cagalli's First Debut

Sorak-sorai penonton yang menggema dilapangan. Pertandingan sepak bola wanita untuk tingkat nasional mencapai final. Pertarungan sengit antara SMP Higashi dan SMP Kanto dimulai. Gemuruh para pendukung memeriahkan suasana .-teriakan semakin menjadi saat menit-menit terakhir. Dengan skor sama yaitu 3-3 membuat pertandingan menjadi penalty untuk menentukan pemenang antara 2 smp tersebut. Tendangan dari Cagalli dari SMP Higashi merupakan penentu siapa pemenangnya. Dengan keringat bercucuran Cagalli menutup matanya

"ini adalah pertandingan terakhirku… semua mata tertuju…hanya padaku dan aku… mereka mendukungku. Aku tak akan mengecewakan mereka. Tak akan. Cagalli kau harus bisa. Harus bisa….."

Cagalli dengan membara memendang dengan kekuatan penuh dan akhirnya…..

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL"suara para komentator berteriak di depan mikrofon.

"SMP HIGASHI MENJADI JUARA NASIONAL…. HIGASHI JADI JUARA"

Gemuruh suara penonton sontak pecah… pemain dari SMP Higashi saling berpelukan dan menangis haru.

KRIIIIIIIING….KRIIIIIIING….kriiiiiing

Suara alarm membangunkan Cagalli dari mimpi nostalgia saat SMP nya dulu. Cagalli bangun dan mencuci mukanya. Serta bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Arcangel high school POV

Cagalli berjalan bersama saudara kembarnya Kira Yamato. Tak lama seorang gadis berambut pink panjang berlari menghampiri Cagalli dan Kira. Dia tersenyum melihat Kira.

"lacus jangan lari-lari aku kan mau menjemputmu…" kata Kira

"hehehe karena aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu,,..selamat pagi Cagalli…"kata Lacus

"yah.. pagi Lacus… hari ini semangat sekali…"

"hehehe tentu saja… Cagalli juga kan….oh ya katanya aka nada siswa baru yang dapat beasiswa karena dia berbakat main bola lho…"

"oh….begitu…yah,,,tak apa…" jawab Cagalli santai

"ught…. Kukira kau akan bersemangat…" Lacus langsung menggandeng tangan Kira

Cagalli seperti obat nyamuk berjalan bersama pasangan lengket kembarannya. Tapi itu sudah bukan masalah buat Cagalli karena dia tak memikirkan pandangan orang lain. Saat sampai di gerbang sekolah ada sebuah bola keras mengarah kearah Kira dan dengan kecepatan kilat Cagalli menendang bola tersebut. Kira yang kaget sampai terdiam.

"Kira hampir saja…" Cagalli was-was

"cagalli kau masih saja berbakat…." Kata Kira lemas

"Cagalli kau taka pa?" Tanya Lacus

"jangan khawatir Lacus…"Kata Cagalli

"tapi siapa yang menendang bola dengan sekuat itu? Keras sekali rasanya aku seperti mendang batu." Tambahnya

"tendangan yang bagus nona…. Kau bisa menendang balik tendangan kuatku" Kata seseorang pemuda yang tidak dikenali mereka

"yah…kau cukup kuat juga… menendang sekuat itu.." kata cagalli

"hum.. aku Athrun Zala… mari suatu saat kita lakukan pertandingan berdua" ajak Athrun

"maaf aku sudah tidak bermain lagi…" kata Cagalli lau pergi meninggalkan Athrun, Kira dan Lacus

To Be Continued

Maafkan ke abalan saya ini…tapi saya sangat mengharap siapapun yang membaca fict ini meluangkan segenap waktunya untuk meriview … dan ini adalah efek dari Sea Games yang membuat saya puny aide untuk kegajean saya…*nunduk2* Dukung Indonesia Majuuuuuuu


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finding the talent

Cagalli duduk dengan lemas di dekat taman dengan lemas. Seperti biasa dia kelelahan membantu kesana kemari seperti membantu di klub softball, volley , basket dan bahkan bola tangkap. Cagalli memang serba bisa dalam olah raga. Tapi dia sama sekali tak pernah mau membantu klub sepak bola. Sering dia didatangi kapten klub sepak bola agar dai mau bermain lagi. Tapi sia-sia saja karena Cagalli sangat teguh dalam pendiriannya. Athrun datang menghampiri Cagalli dan melemparkan sebotol jus jeruk. Cagalli spontan menangkap jus tersebut.

"hei… gerakan yang cepat. Baiklah itu untukmu…"

"dan itu kuanggap bukan pujian tuan…" Cagalli kesal

"hei jangan kau cemberut seperti itu. Kelihatan bodoh tahu…."

"dan yah… terserahlah…aku tak ingin mendengar kata-kata darimu.. ini." Cagalli melemparkan jus jeruk yang diberikan athrun

"aku tak butuh"

"sudah terima saja,,," Athrun melemparkan jus kembali dan spontan Cagalli menangkapnya

"apaan sih…. Aku bilang gak butuh…" Cagalli bersiap melemparkan jus itu lagi dan Athrun memegang tangan Cagalli. Dan Cagalli muai emosi

"jangan kau kembalikan… itu adalah hadiah telah menjadi sainganku…"

"maksudmu?" Cagalli sewot

"aku adalah atlet serba bisa…."

"yah… jangan sombong seperti itu…"

"dulu…aku fikir… aku punya segalanya… sepertimu… dulu aku membantu semua klub sepertimu saat ini. Tapi… karena memliki bakat yang begitu banyak yang membuat banyak orang memusuhiku,,," Athrun duduk disamping Cagalli

"Lalu…"Cagalli melunak

"dan yah… aku sukses tak punya teman seperti saat ini…"

"kau punya teman…. Aku akan jadi …." Cagalli belum selesai bicara dan disela athrun

"kau akan jadi temanku… hahahaha kata-kata yang sama yang diucapkan oleh saudara kembarmu…" Athrun memegang perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa

"huh… yah sesukamu sajalah… toh kau sudah jadi teman Kira"

"aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu…"

"apa? Cagalli sewot

"kenapa kau berhenti main bola…? Bukankah kau dulu pemain yang hebat waktu SMP?"

"yah… kau tak perlu tahu … itu urusanku…" Cagalli tersinggung

"kau… tidakkah mencintai Bola?"

"apa itu bakat? Apa itu bermain? Apa itu sportif… semuanya sama saja bagiku…"

"hum,.. apakah ada alasan khusus? Patah hati misalnya?" dengan nada menyindir

"tidak sama sekali,… kau selalu bicara seenakmu saja…."

"haha karena kau memang pantas untuk kujahati…"

"hei… "

"haha baik-baik….aku tak akan Tanya sampai kau menceritakannya padaku…"

"maaf aku tak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun…"

"jangan memberikan suatu tantangan padaku…."

"yah… terserahlah… " Cagalli pergi dengan meninggalkan jus jeruk disamping Athrun

"hum.. tak mau bilang ya… akan kupaksa kau …."

Cagalli memasuki rumah dengan santai… dan kaget setelah melihat Athrun dan Kira bermain PS 3 dengan santai dan sangat akrab

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ath?"Cagalli tinggi

"aku… bermain dengan sahabatku…" Athrun merangkul bahu Kira

"benarkan Kira…." Tambahnya

"hehehe iya Cags…" Kira polos

"dia bahkan hampir membuatmu celaka Kira…." Bentak cagalli

" itu hanya kecelakaan Cagalli-chan" Athrun dengan nada sok gentle

"kau menendang dengan kuat seperti itu itu bukan tidak sengaja…"

"ayolah..cagalli-chan… kau kan mampu menahan tendanganku,,…'

"hentikan memanggilku dengan embel-embel chan…"Cagalli emosi

"Cagalli istirahatlah kau lelahkan…" Kira meredam emosi Cagalli

"Kira bagaimana aku bisa istirahat jika kalian memutar game seperti itu…"

"akan aku kecilkan suaranya Cagalli sekarang mandilah dan cepat tidur... . Athrun akan menginap disini…."

"APA?" Ah,… terserah sajalah…" Cagalli capek dan pergi dengan bibir manyun

""kau tertarik dengan kembaranku ya athrun?"

"haha kau selalu tahu apa yang kuinginkan sejak kecil kita dulu…"

"jangan kau…"

"tenang-tenang aku gak akan menyakitinya… aku akan membantunya,… utnuk mendapatkan bakatnya kembali…"

"benarkah"

"ya..,.. aku akan membuat dia temukan talent yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya…" athrun yakin


	3. Chapter 3

TOUCHED

Cagalli berguling-guling diranjang karena tak bisa tidur. Saudara kembarnya dan athrun tengah asik bermain game. Cagalli ingin marah namun dia tahu Kira jarang sesenang itu dalam bermain game sehingga dia tak ingin menganggunya. Lalu dia berinisiatif memutar lagu kesenangannya dan perlahan mulai tertidur.

Athrun bersandar dikursi dan menatap kosong suasana rumah Kira dan Cagalli.

"sudah lama aku tidak kesini ya…."

"iya… padahal kau hanya di Inggris kan…. Kenapa lama sekali baru kesini…"

"haha maaf-maaf.."

"athrun… apakah ada yang terjadi di Inggris?"

"tidak ada Kira… bagiku… disana terlalu banyak persaingan sehingga aku jarang dalam mendapatkan teman yang baik … tidak seperti disini"

"athrun…"

"tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Kira…"

"yah… kau memang tak perlu dikhawatirkan.."

"kira… kenaa Cagalli berhenti bermain bola?"

"aku tak tahu athrun… hanya rahasia itu saja yang tak kuketahui dan aku tak akan memikirkannya sampai Cagalli memberitahuku. Meski aneh menurutku. Dulu saat SMP dia bahkan tak pernah berhenti menggelindingkan bola dimanapun dia berada. Tapi sejak salah satu lawannya meninggal dia berhenti begitu saja. Yanpa memberikan alas an apapun. Yah…. Entahlah… kenapa Athrun?"

"kurasa dia seperti kesepian… meski terlihat tegar seperti itu…"

"apakah kau mau mengambil posisiku sebagai kakaknya?"

"hahaha tentu saja tidak.. aku lebih suka jadi kekasihnya…. Daripada kakaknya…."

"dasar kau…"

Keesokan harinya

Cagalli bangun pagi-pagi dan segera mencucui muka. Dengan mengendap-endap dia keluar dari rumah dan berlari emnuju lapangan. Disana banyak anak SD yang menunggunya. Mereka langusng gembira melihat Cagalli.

"ye… kakak datang lagi… latih kami kak…" sorak anak-anak

"tapi ini untuk terakhir kali ya…. Aku mau karena kalian bilang mau pertandingan final…"

"iya… kak…" anak-anak berbarengan

"baiklah kalian tidak ada waktu santai-santai. Semuanya lari keliling lapangan 20 kali…"

"APA? Kak jangan ugal-ugalan duonk….."

"sudah jangan mengeluh cepat lari…"

Cagalli menjadi pelatih yang galak seketika. Anak-anak SD meski mengeluh tetap mnegikuti apa yang diperintahkan Cagalli. Mereka ngos-ngosan berlari… dan Athrun melihat semua itu tanpa disadari Cagalli. Dia tersenyum melihat Cagalli bersemangat menjadi pelatih galak.

"dasar kenapa tidak jujur aja.. kalau memang suka bermain bola. Dasar gadis aneh" batin athrun

"lakukan zigzag dari gawang… itu bagus untuk pertahanan…. Kalian jangan lengah.. ingat tiap posisi… ah… gerakan lambat…. Jangan loyo… ini masih pagi…."

"BAIK…."anak-anak bersamaan.

Setelah 2 jam berlatih mereka kelelahan.

"baiklah kalian cepat pulang sana… ingat latihan terus…"

"Baik kakak… terima kasih ya… lain kali… latih kami…" kata seorang anak

"iya,,, sudah cepat sana berangkat les…"

"bye bye kakak….."

Cagalli duduk di anak tangga lapangan dengan lemas. Dia tersenyum menertawakan kebodohannya. Padahal dia sudah bertekad untuk berhenti bermain bola. Athrun tiba-tiba melemparkan jus jeruk kearah Cagalli dan seperti biasa dengan spontan Cagalli menangkap jus itu.

"hehehe kau sangat cepat dalam bertindak nona…"

"ah… kenapa kau selalu seperti ini… aku tak…"

"sudahlah cepat minum kau lelah kan…. Menjadi pelatih yang galak seperti tadi…"

"kau…. Melihatnya?" Cagalli khawatir

"tentu saja Nona…. Sejak kau mengendap-endap keluar rumah…hahahahaha"

"dasar menyebalkan…."

"Cagalli kenapa kau berhenti… dengan kemampuanmu aku yakin…."

"aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti… padahal aku …. Sudah memutuskannya. Dan aku harus memegang teguh hal itu. Aku…."

"sudahlah hentikan…. Kau jangan lari lagi Cagalli…"

"maksudmu?"  
>"sejak tadi… kau tidak tahan kan…? Melihat bola menggelinding… mungkin kau bisa menahannya…. Tapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Mataku cukup jeli… untuk melihat matamu yang berbinar saat melihat bola"<p>

"hentikan Athrun…"bentak Cagallli

"kau jangan ikut campur dalam urusanku…." Cagalli berlari meninggalkan Athrun

"Cagalli apakah aku telah membuka luka lamamu….? Athrun sedih

Cagalli terus berlari sampai dadanya terasa sesak. Dia menangis….dan menitikkan air matanya

"jangan sentuh hatiku Athrun… aku tak pantas untuk bermain lagi….. jangan kau buat aku menyadari hatiku lebih dari ini…."

TO Be Continued

Huah… akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3….

Mohon review ya…. Atas keabalan saya… saya ucapkan terima kasih…..

*pergi dengan Ayank Athrun DAN DIGAMPAR ma Cagalli


	4. Chapter 4

EMOTION

Cagalli terhuyung-huyung karena hujan deras yang membahsahi tubuhnya. Dia duduk di lapangan tempat dia dulu bermain bola bersama Stellar teman baiknya…dia menangis teringat semua masa lalunya. Dia benar-benar menyesalinya… dan itu membuatnya tersiksa. Athrun menghampirinya dan menyelimuti tubuh Cagalli dengan jas hujan.

"Ayo pulang… kau nanti sakit…"athrun melembut

"Setelah pertandingan final aku menemui Stelar teman bermainku sejak kecil… karena aku terlalu gembira sehingga aku tak melihat apapun dan terus berlari. Saat ada mobil hampir menabrakku dia menyelamatkanku. Dia … menggantikan posisiku… dia tertabrak dan mengalami cedera berat. Dia sampai tak bisa bermain softball olah raga yang paling dicintainya…lalu… kami sama-sama pindah tanpa sempat aku minta maaf…." Cagallli mulai terisak

"Jadi karena itu kau berhenti bermain bola…" Athrun menghapus air mata Cagalli

"Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain bola… itu adalah bentuk tanggung jawabku untuk Stelar… tapi… melihat bola menggelinding… dan tempat-tempat biasa aku bermain… aku tak bisa berhenti… badanku seolah mengingat semuanya…dan bergerak sendiri…"

"Cagalli sudahlah… semua sudah berlalu…." Athrun memeluk Cagalli

"Kita akan mencari jalan …perlahan… untuk menyelesaikannya…. Menangislah jika ingin menangis… aku ada disampingmu…"

Cagalli menangis dipelukan Athrun… membiarkan badan mereka basah oleh hujan. Athrun hanya mengusap punggung Cagalli perlahan untuk menenangkannya. Athrun mengerti sekarang dan dia tetap diam saja. Perlahan Cagalli pingsan karena demam dan athrun panik langsung menggendong Cagalli menuju rumah Kira.

Kira and Cagalli house POV

Kira mengompres dahi Cagalli. Dia memandang Cagalli dengan sayu…

"Cagalli kau membuatku khawatir…"

"Kira apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Athrun datang sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Suhu tubuhnya telah turun. Kata dokter dia hanya kelelahan dan kehujanan saja.. cagalli memang jarang sakit…"

"Syukurlah…" kata Athrun tenang

"Terima kasih Athrun.. kau sudah menjaga Cagalli…"

"Hei Kira… jangan seperti itu… Cagalli memang akan terus kujaga…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hehehe fikir saja sendiri…" athrun keluar dari kamar Cagalli

"Dasar…"

Keesokan pagi

Cagalli terbangun dan mendapati Kira tidur sambil memegang kompres disampingnya. Dan athrun duduk dengan memangku baskom air dan duduk di kursi belajarnya… Cagalli tersenyum

"Kalian semua sudah merawatku ya…. Terima kasih .." batin Cagalli dan tersenyum

Cagalli dengan pelan menidurkan Kira diranjangnya dan menyelimutinya. Lalu dia memindahkan baskom dan menyelimuti Athrun. Dai tersenyum memandang Athrun karena baru pertama kali ini dia jujur pada orang lain. Dia mengendap-endap dan keluar kamar.

Cagalli memakan roti bakar yang "agak gosong" hasil karya pertama kalinya karena biasanya Kira yang membuatkan sarapan. Athrun datang mengagetkan Cagalli

"Hayoooo… gadis bodoh yang lagi makan roti bakar gosong….' Kata athrun dan langsung duduk dismpingnya

"Kau ini… pagi-pagi sudah menghina.. kalau gak mau makan yaudah…" Cagalli sewot

"Hahaha Gomen… aku mau makan kok… meski rada pahit… seperti perlakuanmu padaku…"

"hentikan keabalanmu deh…."

"Hahaha iya.." Athrun makan roti bakar yang gosong tersebut

"Hei… itu kan yang paling gosong….jangan dimakan…" Cagalli khawatir

"Haha enak kok…"

"Uhm…terima kasih soal kemarin Athrun… aku…"

"Sudahlah .. . tak apa…"

"Tapi… aku punya sesuatu sebagai balas budi…"

"Gak ikhlas banget sih,,… nolongin orang…" Cagalli sewot

"Ehehehe iya lah… karena sangat berat menggendongmu dari lapangan sampai kerumahmu…"

"Baik-baik aku mengerti…"

"Nah… akhirnya…. Kau sudah kudaftarkan sebagai peserta untuk kandidat pemilihan pemain sepak bola wanita untuk Sea Games yang akan diadakan di Indonesia jadi… kau harus bermain Bola…" kata Athrun sambil mengarahkan jempolnya

"ATHRUN SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BERHENTI" bentak Cagalli

"Aku tahu… tapi jika kau mau bertemu dengan Stelar kau harus jadi pemain Sea Games karena dia akan mewakili Negara Indonesia di ajang sepak bola wanita….."

"Kau…" Cagalli melunak

'aku tahu… kau ingin memberiku ciuman kan? Karena aku sudah berjasa…baiklah aku takkan menolak… ayo sini kemari mmmmmmuuuuu" Athrun mendekatki wajah Cagalli sammbil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"HENTIKAN dasar MANIAK" bentak cagalli sambil melempar Roti bakar gosong ke muka Athrun dan berlari pergi

"Hahaha reaksi yang segar… di pagi hari" kata athrun sambil membersihkan pipinya dari selai jeruk

"My orange girl…. Haha kau memang lucu sekali…"

TBC

Huah… akhirnya fict empat ini selesai… mohon review atas keabalan saya ini

Semoga Indonesia jadi juara Sea Games Indonesia BISAAAAAAAa


	5. Chapter 5

MEET WITH NEW RIVAL

Cagalli berjalan memandangi taman dekat lapangan tempat dulu dia terbiasa berlatih. Dia duduk di kursi dan memandang kosong. Mengingat semua kejadian yang sudah 2 tahun .menyiksa. Dia menundukkan kepala dan lesu. Athrundatang dan mengejutkannya.

"Cagalli-chanku yang bodoh... kalau kau selemas ini... kau jadi tidak menarik lagi..." kata Athrun hendak memeluk Cagalli namu dihentikan dengan tangan Cagalli di mukanya,

"Dasar genit,... kau mau peluk siapa hah?" Cagalli sewot"

"Ehehe kau jangan malu seperti itu ya... kan kau sudah memelukku..." Athrun sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya ala Tamaki Suoh dari Ouran High School

"Kau kan yang memelukku...? jangan macam-macam..."

"ah... Cagalli chan malu deh..."

"Jangan seperti itu... " Cagalli memerah...

"Ahahaha aku memang paling suka pada Cagalli-chan"

"hentikan ... kau jangan sembarangan mengatakan suka..." Cagalli pipinya semakin panas mendengar kata "suka" dari Athrun

"E... Aku Cuma bilang suka pada Cagalli-chan aja lho..."

"Er..." Cagalli semakin bingung

"Besok... aku akan mulai mengikuti seleksi..." Athrun duduk disamping Cagalli

"Berjuanglah Athrun..."

"Iya... tapi... aku juga ingin menemanimu berlatih..."

"Aku..." Cagalli bingung

"Aku ingin kita sama-sama berangkat ke Indonesia Cagalli... Kau akan mengikuti seleksi kan?"

"Aku... ingin bertemu dengan Stelar dan... aku akan meminta maaf padanya... aku sudah memikirkannya... aku akan mengikuti seleksi. Terima kasih Athrun..."

"Nah... begitu duonk..." Athrun menggandeng bahu Cagalli

"sekarang ayo kita makan siang yang romantis dirumahmu...'

"Tunggu kenapa dirumahku... kau traktir aku dimana kek..."

"maaf-maaaf .. aku tak punya uang..."

"Athrun... kau kan pemain nasional tingkat pemula... kenapa tak punya uang ? kau bercanda kan?"

"Hahaha Semua uangku kuberikan pada Ibuku..."

"yah... baiklah... ayo kita mulai.. siapa yang sampai duluan kerumah dia akan makan dulu..." athrun langsung berlari tanpa babibu dan cagalli kaget dan spontan mengikutinya

"Hei.,.. bodoh tunggu..." Cagalli berlari mengejar Athrun

Hari audisi POV

Cagalli menyiapkan diri setelah dilatih habis-habisan oleh Athrun. Dengan tegap dia memandang ke arah Lapangan hijau. Dengan tekad untuk bertemu dengan Stellar dia menuju arena. Athrun telah mndukungnya... Kira dan Lacus ... mereka adalah alasan kuat untuk berusaha. Begitu fikir Cagalli. Dia mulai berlari memasuki lapangan.

"Cagalli Yula Atha siap" kata Cagaalli mantap

PRIIIIITTTTTTTTT

Cagalli mulai menggiring bola... namun saat Cagalli hampir mendekati gaang dan berusaha menembak dia selalu mendapat kesulitan. Sudah 5 kali dia dijegal oleh seorag gadis berambut merah dan wasit tidak menilai itu sebuah pelanggaran. Darah mengucur deras dari bibirnya... dan dia memandang gadis yang baru saja menjegalnya.

"Jangan kaget Cagalli... kau lupa dengan gadis yang menjadi lawan terakhirmu/ kau benar-benar menyebalkan Atha..."

"Flay Alster..?"

"Tepat sekali... dulu kau sudah membuatku malu di tahun terkhir saat aku SMP... dan sekarang aku akan menjadi anggota untuk ke Sea Games menuju Indonesia..."

"yah... terserahlah... berusahalah..." Cagalli santai..

Setelah pertandingan yang sangat sulit untuk Cagalli ia langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit oleh Kira agar mendapat sudah khawatir setengah mati melihat Cagalli penuh dengan darah. Dan cagalli hanya menenangkan mereka yang mulai ketakutan

"Aku tak Apa ... Athrun,... Kira... dan jangan menangis Lacus.."

"Tapi... kau begitu babak belur..." isak Lacius

"iya,.. aku tahu.. tapi hal ini semakin menantangku... aku tak akan kalah dan akan tetap menuju Sea Games... ya kan Athrun..?" Cagalli meminta dukungan...

"Cagalli... Kau bodoh sekali... mau dihajar oleh gadis jahat seperti itu...'

"bukan mauku dihajar begini dasar bodoh..."

Pertengkaran pun dimulai...namun selang beberapa menit pun mulai mereda...

"aku akan memenangkannya... kalian semua ... percayalah..."

"yah... aku percaya akan kebodohanmu kok..."

"Kita kan lihat besok..."

"Kalau sudah sombong begini jangan sampai kalah ya...". athrun mencubit pipi Cagalli

"Iya... jangan khawatir..."

Keesokan harinya POV

Cagallli memasuki kamar mandi sebelum memasuki ruang pengumuman audisi. Dia melihat Flay tengah dihajar oleh sesama peserta audisi. Cagalli tak bisa tinggal diam. Dia menahan tangan seorang gadis yang hendak memukul Flay.

"Hentikan... kalian akan kuhajar jika berani menindasnya lagi." Bentak Cagalli

"Hei kau jangan macam-macam ya..."

"Kalian ... aku ini juara judo tingkat SMU kalau memang kalian ingin masuk rum ah sakit ayo saja..." tantang Cagalli dengan yakin

"erghg..." gerombolan gadis yang pengecut langsung pergi

"Kau tak apa?". Kata Cagalli sambil memberikan sapu tangan pada Flay

"Jangan sok baik...". kata Flay sambil menepis tangan Cagalli

"Aku tahu kau benci padaku... tapi..."

"Aku tak membencimu Atha aku hanya..."

"Menganggapku sebagai saingan..." Cagalli menjawab enteng

"Yah.. begitu..."

"Tapi... mari kita bersaing sehat kau cukup kuat untuk seorang saingan..."

"Tentu saja bodoh... jangan remehkan aku... tapi kenapa kau tak menghajarku saat kita bertanding kau kan atlet judo nasional."

"karena aku memang tak ingin menghajarmu...haha"

Baiklah... kita akan bersaing dengan sehat..."

"Tentu..." Cagalli tersenyum

"Mari Kita pergi ke Indonesia bersama-sama.".

TBC

Maaf kalo garing banget ini karena Author gak fokus *plakkk gara-gara liat bola tapi review ya please...


	6. Chapter 6

The Truth

Cagalli terdiam melihat betapa ributnya saudara kembarnya berebut dengan Athrun memilih baju untuk di Toko Baju. Padahal yang bertanding adalah athrun dan Cagalli sedangkan Kira dan Lacus hanya menikmati liburan mesra mereka. Di Indonesia Athrun dan Kira benar-benar gila dengan baju batik. Sudah 3 jam lebih mereka mengambil baju batik asli Indonesia yang bagusnya minta ampun. Lalu nafas Cagalli tiba-tiba tercekat saat melihat Stellar mengenakan Dress Biru kesayangannya dan tersenyum pada Cagalli. Perlahan Stellar mendekati Cagalli. Cagalli terdiam seperti patung memandangi Stellar lalu….

Cagalli tersadar karena Athrun terus memanggil namanya. Dia meraa seperti melayang…(?) Melayang? Dan ternyata Athrun menggenndongnya.

"Bodoh… turunkan aku…." Cagalli panic

"Kau diamlah…. Cagalli…" Athrun dengan nada yang serius

"Tenang Cagalli kita akan segera sampai." Kata Kira

Lacus membuka kamar hotel dan Athrun membaringkan Cagalli diranjang. Cagalli terdiam melihat wajah Athrun yang serius. Karena baru kali ini Athrun memasang muka yang seperti itu. Cagalli memang merasa pusing dan demam tapi dia merasa tak perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Lacus ayo kita panggil dokter…"

"iya… baiklah…" Lacus buru-buru mengikuti Kira pergi.

Cagalli terdiam memandang Athrun yang wajahnya memandanginya dengan serius.

"Ano… athrun aku…"

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau lelah?" Athrun dengan tegas

"Aku tak…"

"Hentikan bersikap seperti itu Cagalli. Kau sakit dan perlu istirahat kenapa tak pernah mengeluh dan kenapa kau tak bilang padaku… kau tak tahu betapa takutnya aku saat melihatmu tergeletak."

"Athrun… aku tak apa…" Kata CAgalli lalu duduk dan memegang bahu Athrun

"Aku hanya kurang tidur karena tegang dengan pertandingan final.. jangan cemas yah…"

"Cagalli… aku…. khawatir…"

"aku mengerti….." Cagalli mencubit pipi Athrun

"jangan lakukan lagi…. " Athrun memeluk Cagalli

"iya… maafkan aku…" Cagalli mengelus punggung Athrun

"Cagalli dadamu kecil ya…"

Cagalli memerah dan langusng menghajar Athrun. Saat Kira dan Lacus membawa dokter terdiam melihat Cagalli menghajar Athrun. Mereka menganggap Cagalli sudah sehat dan tak perlu dikhawatirkan.

Keesokan Hari POV

Cagalli duduk dan tak berkedip melihat pertandingan final sepak bola pria antara Orb dengan Indonesia. Lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis duduk disamping Cagalli

"sepertinya kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau sukai Cagalli-chan…"

Cagalli menoleh dan dia mendapati wajah yang sema ini dicarinya…. Stellar…

"Stellar…"

"Aku tahu Cagalli-chan akan mencariku… dan akan menemuiku. Kau pasti merasa bersalahkan?"

"Stellar apakah kau tak apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Cagalli-chan…. Aku bahagia bisa bermain permainan yang selama ini kau elu-elukan Cagalli-chan…"

"Maafkan aku Stellar…." Cagalli menangis

"Jangan menangis Cagalli-chan … aku tak apa… lagipula tak bisa bermain Softball itu kan Cuma selama enam bulan…. Saja. selama ini aku terus main Softball kok… Cuma lagi alih profesi aja ke bola." Stellar dengan santai.

"lalu kenapa kau menghilang Stellar?" Tanya Cagalli

"aku bukannya menghilang Cagallli-chan aku tak mau kau terpuruk dan khawatir lebih dari hari dimana kau membawaku kerumah sakit…."

"Stellar…."

"Hentikan semua rasa bersalahmu… dan lawan aku dengan sekuat tenaga … saat ini aku akan melawanmu dengan sungguh-sungguh Cagalli-chan."

"aku menegerti… aku akan melawanmu dengan kekuatan penuh… " Cagalli yakin

"sampai bertemu besok Cagallli-chan…." Stellar pergi

"terima kasih…. Stellar... telah memaafkan aku…" Cagalli menunduk dan menangis.

Beberapa waktu kemudian POV

Pertandingan sepak bola dimenangkan oleh Indonesia. Dan Piala Sea Games cabang sepak bola pria dimenangkan oleh Indonesia meski kalah Athrun kalah dia menerima dengan lapang dada dia mengakui Negara itu telah bangkit dari tidur panjangnya. Athrun mengusap peluh keringatnya… dan berjalan menuju keluar stadion. Lalu tiba-tiba Cagalli memeluknya dengan erat. Athrun memerah mendapat serangan (?) yang mendadak.

"Cagalli? Aku bau kan? Tak apa memelukku?" Athrun kikuk

"tak apa… aku sudah melakukannya…."kata Cagalli

"melakukan apa?" Athrun memerah

"Aku sudah menemukan Stellar…." Cagalli mempererat pelukannya

"Terima kasih Athrun…" Tambahnya…

"Iya…taka pa sih…. Tapi kita diliain orang lho…"

"biar…" Cagallli menenggelamkan kepalanya kedada Athrun

"Alhamdullah aja deh…."

Semua mata disekitar memandangi Athrun yang memerah karena pelukan Cagalli …. Kira memandangi kembarannya dipeluk-peluk(?) serasa sebal… dan memisah mereka…

"Cagalli pertandinganmu besok kan? Ayo siap-siap…" Kata Kira pedas

"iya… Kira ,,, Athrun,,.. aku akan berjuang …"

TBC

Akhirnya chap ini selesai. Ini wujud kepedulian saya karena Indonesia gak menang di sea Games lawan Malaysia. Tapi kubuat aja juara di fanfic. Ehehe chap depan adalah chapter pertarungan Cagalli baca terus ya…. Makasih atas semua komen yang membuat saya semangat Special thanks buat Uchiha Athrun dan Scarlet beribu terima kasih telah membaca fanfic saya dan member kritikan yang membangun… terima kasih…

Pop-chan 6(^_^)9


	7. Chapter 7

HOT AND COLD

Cagalli melakukan stretching sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Dia benar-benar tegang saat ini. Lalu Kira menghampirinya.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya?"

"Ya… paasti" Cagalli yakin

"Baiklah… jikaa kau menang aku akan menghadiahkan sepatu bola baru buatmu…"

"Tak usah KIra… aku takkan bermain lagi setelah ini…"

"hah? Kenapa?"

"aku akan belajar dengan giat agar bisa membantu ayah Uzumi… itu adalah cita-cita ku"

"Huh kau selalu saja… lalu bukankah kau sudah menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Stellar?"

"Iya…." Cagalli santai

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Karena ini pertarunganku,…. Aku tahu kau Cuma sebal karena tidak bisa belanja dengan Lacus lagi kan? Jangan kau jadikan aku sebagai alas an kembaranku yang bodoh…"

"Hei kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Kira kesal

"Karena kau kembaranku sudah… kembalilah ke bangku penonton dan dukung aku dengan teriakanmu…"

"Uh… baiklah…." KIra lalu pergi

Setelah Kira pergi, Cagalli menutup mata dan berdoa lau tiba-tiba dia merasa bibirnya tengah dicium seseorang. Cagalli membuka mata dan Kaget ternyata Athrun menciumnya tapi dia memejamkan matanya lagi menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir Athrun dan tidak melawannnya dan lalu Athrun melepas ciumannya dan memandang Cagalli.

"Kudoakan kau menang ya… Cagalli… berusahalah.. aku menunggumu…" Athrun tersenyum dengan lembut

"Ya.. pasti…Aku akan berusaha…"

Beberapa saat kemudian

PRIIIIIIIIIIT pertandingan dimulai

Cagalli menyerang dengan gesit menerobos pertahanan lawan kerja samanya tim ORB memang sangat baik dan Cagalli menyerang dengan baik bersama Flay. Kini mereka tak lagi bermusuhan dan menjadi partner yang sangat baik. Lalu Cagalli melakukan tembakan dan….

"GOAAALLLLLL ORB MEMASUKAN 1 NILAI…."

Cagalli dan Flay berpelukan karena bahagia… meski ini babak kedua mereka berhasil menambah angka menjadi 1-0 dengan Indonesia. Lalu tim Indonesia melakukan pergantian pemain. Stellar Lousier memasuki lapangan dan inilah yang ditunggu Cagalli. Pertarungan mereka berdau pun dimulai .. saling menyerang dan saling bertahan.. Setiap Cagalli hendak membuat goal hal itu selalu dihentikan oleh Stelar dan begitupun sebaliknya. Bahkan kerjasama Cagalli dan Flay selalu dihentikan oleh Stellar. Cagalli mengakui kehebatannya. Dan waktu terus bergulir sampai ke 3 menit terakhir. Cagalli benar-benar kelelahan tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis dan untuk berdiri saja dia sudah setengah mati. Dia beerdiri didekat gawang bersiap menahan serangan Stellar. Nafasnya tersengal sengal. Stellar menembak dan ditahan oleh Cagalli. Dadanya terasa sesak dan dia terkapar.

PRIIIIIIIT PERTANDINGAN SELESAI

"ORB MEMENANGKAN SEA GAMES…. SELAMATTTTTT"

Cagalli langsung dipeluk peluk oleh rekannya… dan Stellar menghampirinya.

"selamat yah… Cagalli-chan tapi lain kali aku pasti menang…." Stellar tersenyum

"iya…."Cagalli tersenyum

Sorak sorai perayaan kemenangan penontonpun menjadi peramai suasana. Orb bersuka cita meski untuk sepak bola pria tidak menang. Dan semua itu membuat Cagalli ingin tidur. Dia tergeletak dan tidur…

Beberapa hari kemudian

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin iku Stellar?"

"Iya Cagalli-chan… aku tak bisa. Tapi saat libur aku akan main kesana untuk pesta pernikahanmu ehehe"

"Jangan bilang begitu…" Cagalli memerah.

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu…"

"Cagalli dkk masuk ke pesawat untuk kemballi ke Orb. Setelah itu dia duduk disamping Athrun dan menghela nafas panjang..

"jangan menghela nafas seperti itu bodoh…" Athrun mengacak-ngacak rambut Cagalli

"Hentikan…."Cagalli serius

"Iya…." Athrun bingung dengan sikap Cagalli

"Aku minta hadiah" Cagalli tegas

"mau?minta apa Cagalli? Athrun harap-harap cemas

"Jadikan aku no. 1 dihatimu… dan perhatikan aku melebihi kau perhatian pada bola…." Cagalli mencium pipi Athrun sontak Athrun jadi patung warna merah dan penurut hal itu membuat Cagalli tertawa selepasnya. Athrun yang bandel menjadi penurut terhadap Cagalli mulai saat ini.

OWARI

Maaf baru bisa menghentikan hal gila saya saat ini. Untuk para komen saya akan melakukan editing tapi bukan saat ini maaf ya. Uciha athrun terima kasih banyak ya…dan semuanya yang sudah membaca .. makasih banyak….. sampai ketemu lagi.


End file.
